


Lily

by Hoehoehoelt



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Other, god my heart hurts so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoehoehoelt/pseuds/Hoehoehoelt
Summary: Sometimes things aren’t always going to be happy.Young Nikolai and Dmitri Mahariel find this out the hard way with the murder of their Father, Revas Mahariel





	Lily

> In the forests of Antiva, walked three Dalish Elves.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Keeper of Clan Mahariel, Revas Mahariel, accompanied his young twin sons into the wild woodlands to show them the foundations of survival. This was something the family did often, at least twice a week if possible, and it was valuable time together for them. Revas’s Keeper duties often kept him busy, and sometimes unable to spend time with his sons at all.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> He had a son walking on either side of him, both clutching his significantly larger hands tightly. Dmitri Mahariel chatted away happily to his Father, rambling on about anything that caught his interest or something exciting that had happened to him earlier that week. His younger brother, Nikolai Mahariel, was quite happy to walk in silence, allowing his brother to do the talking for the both of them.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Revas couldn’t be happier. Of course if his ex-wife could be here, that would make things even better. Revas regularly mourned the fact that the twins would not grow up without a motherly influence in their lives, but they seemed to be doing just fine.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ‘’-and then and then!!! Nini made a scary face and said ‘You pee the bed Daerian.’ Daerian went running crying back to his Mamae and I got my stick sword back!!!’’
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Revas was snapped out of his thoughts as Dima’s excitable voice raised in pitch as he told his Father his story, and there was a very indignant ‘Dima!’ from Nico as Revas let out a chuckle in amusement. He then looked down to his left to see a very sheepish Nico kicking a small rock across the grassy forest floor.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ‘’Is that true, da’fen?’’
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Nico just shrugged as a response, then muttered ‘’He was being mean…’’
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Revas couldn’t argue with that.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Every now and then, the elder Elf would stop beside a bush, either with oddly coloured berries or flowers, and attempt to tell the twins the properties of them. It was important they knew these things in case of emergencies. They were useful after all. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> The twins genuinely did try their best to pay attention, but it was a struggle. And by the time they were an hour and a bit into their fathers lessons, they had all but given up on trying to listen.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Revas could see this, and figured he should give the twins something to enjoy instead. He sat them down on the abnormally gigantic roots of an ancient oak tree, that spiralled and gnarled in on itself both above and below the ground, and shielded them from the hot sun with its tall branches and large leaves. After he had gotten their attention, he held up a clenched fist, and smiled.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ‘’Watch this, boys.’’
> 
> The boys watched in wonder as their Father’s fist glowed green, and gasped quietly when he opened it to reveal two stark white flowers where there had been nothing before. The twins recognised them to be lilies, and Dima bounced on the spot excitedly where as Nico was still staring, though he did have a small smile on his lips.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Revas reached forward, braiding the lilies into the boys long black hair one by one. They reached up to gently feel them at the same time, before lunging forward to hug their Father.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ‘’That was so cool, Baban!!!’’
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ‘’Thank you, Baban…’’
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Revas just grinned and hugged his boys back, laughing quietly to himself at their reactions. He loved making them smile.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> And with a lily, he hoped to pass on their mother’s love. For that was her name, after all…
> 
>   
> 
> 
> They were a happy family despite everything. A close knit and loving family.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Though like Revas had described to the twins once before, when a beloved Clan Halla passed away, the Creators often liked to pick the most beautiful things from this earth that they belovedly created…
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Revas could not help the twitching of his pointed ears as he picked up on an abnormal sound coming from the east. They were outside of Clan hunting territory, so no one should be here…
> 
>   
> 
> 
> That’s when he heard it. The sound of men laughing uproariously. They were no voices the Keeper recognised, and he froze to the spot, arms tensing around his children.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Humans. Human hunters had come to these woods.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Revas knew how much danger they were in instantly, and leapt to his feet. He easily picked up the twins, one in each arm, and took off running deeper into the forest. He knew these woods well, expertly avoiding upturned routes or particularly sharp rocks, taking almost completely hidden turns, getting past the more dangerous wildlife without getting so much as a second glance.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Nico and Dima were terrified, but knew to be quiet when their Father seemed to sense danger. They had not heard the humans, therefore having no idea what was wrong.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> The Shemlen had heard Revas taking off though, footfalls much too heavy in his panic to get his children to safety to attempt stealth. They assumed he was a deer, having been spooked by their loudness. Revas could hear the beating of the horses hooves getting closer, and realised even if he were to make it back to the Clan in time, he would surely doom them.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> So he did the only thing he could think of.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Sliding to a stop in front of a particularly large bush, he kneeled down, and placed his children behind it. He signaled for them to be quiet, and they agreed without question, nodding their heads to show they understood.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Revas knew that what he was about to do...May not turn out how he hoped. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> So he hugged them both tightly, and whilst pulling away, slipped his necklace off over his head. It was made of shedded Halla antler, with intricate Elven symbols and words carved into it. He handed it to Dima, his lips trembling despite his trying to keep everything under control. He gripped Dima’s shoulders tightly, tight enough to make him wince involuntarily, and spoke in a panicked but hushed tone to his son, who had, as well as his brother, barely seen their tenth summer.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ‘’I need you to promise me, Dima...Promise that no matter what, you will protect your brother. You will protect the clan. You will grow strong, and always protect those you love. Do you understand? Be strong.’’
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Dima didn’t hesitate in answering, whispering a very determined ‘’Of course I promise Baban.’’ But also; ‘’What’s wrong though? You’re coming back, right?’’
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Revas let out a shuddered breath, and gave his sons the best smile he could muster.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ‘’Ar lath ma, ma len. I love you both so much...Be strong.’’
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Before they could even question, Revas was taking off running into the clearing not far from them. Where the twins could see what was going on...Revas forced himself to stand his ground despite his fear as the humans approached, pulling his staff from his back and gripping it tightly as they pulled their horses to a stop and dismounted.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> One human, with pale skin and a bald head, paired with a horribly patchy beard, was the first to approach Revas. Behind him were two more humans, dressed head to toe in armour. Revas couldn’t see their faces, though he could feel their stares.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> He forced himself to greet the men in perfect trade with a smile, as wary as it may look, and a short bow.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ‘’Greetings, outsiders.’’
> 
>   
> 
> 
> He didn’t even get a greeting back, instead, the man in front of him just snarled, looking him up and down.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ‘’Lookie here, boys. A knife ear, right here. Looks like we may not need to look for their damned camp so hard after all.’’
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Revas tensed, knowing instantly who these men must be. Slavers, probably for the black market in the main city of Antiva. He reached back with his free hand to scratch nervously at his ear lobe, needing something to do as he answer, even if he wasn’t exactly asked a question.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ‘’I-I beg your pardon? You can’t-’’
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Revas was cut off by a sharp sword pointing directly at his neck, causing him to go stock still, too afraid to even breathe.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> The man growled, pressing the blade against Revas’s neck. Enough to draw blood, for the moment, and make the Elf hiss slightly in pain.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ‘’Shut your mouth, knife ear. Now listen closely. We know it isn’t just you here. We saw a stuffed toy on the ground. And you were quite happy to run just a moment ago...Who are you protecting? Your knife eared kid? Kids? Oh, the Crows would pay a pretty sum for some young Elves to train up.’’
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Revas felt sick to his stomach. He wasn’t about to negotiate with some slavers, just so they could go hunt some other people.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> So that left him one choice.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Carefully, he took a step back, and twirled his staff in hand.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ‘’I’m not telling you anything, Shemlen!’’
> 
>   
> 
> 
> He inhaled, ready to shout a spell, one powerful enough to knock them down and give him 
> 
> time to run with the boys-
> 
>   
> 
> 
> When instead it turned into a breathless gasp of pain, and he looked down to see a sword running right through his gut.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> From behind the bush, there was a whimper, the leaves rustling as Nico attempts to get up to run to his Father. He’s stopped by Dima however, who yanks him down by the back of his shirt, and straddles him to keep him from trying again. Nico tries to yell for Revas, but Dima covers his younger brothers mouth and despite the tears forming in his own eyes as Nico writhes and struggles, whispers harshly for him to quit it. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Nico doesn’t see what Dima sees. Doesn’t see as the men kick Revas down onto his back. Doesn’t witness them sneering and taunting Revas as he bleeds out, amethyst eyes formerly shining with life beginning to go dull as he stares up at the sky. His lips barely moving as he words a silent prayer to Falon’din to guide his soul to the Beyond, the Creator who’s Vallaslin he has proudly worn since seventeen years of age.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> He doesn’t see as Revas’s throat is slit easily by a spear tossed to the man who had also stabbed him, then thrust through the Keepers exposed chest.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Eventually, the humans get sick of mutilating the now dead Elf’s form. The murderer declaring Revas must have left the twins at the great oak tree and had instead tried to lure them away and distract them.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> They mount their horses, and ride off. As soon as their horses beating hooves can no longer be heard, Dima and Nico get up, running over to their father’s unmoving form. He couldn’t be dead. Surely he was just badly injured, would still be breathing.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> But there’s blood. Too much blood for any mortal man to surely survive. His dark skin is now an ashen colour, and his eyes are glazed over and lifeless. His expression is slack, and his chest…
> 
>   
> 
> 
> It certainly isn’t moving.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Dima stands staring, completely frozen. He can’t tear his eyes off of their Fathers, their Babans, corpse. Nico however, collapses to his knees.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> And he screams. A scream so heart wrenching it scares off any animals in the immediate vicinity. A scream filled with such unimaginable grief and fear and anger that it doesn’t sound human at all.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Dima can only drop down beside him, tears rolling silently down his cheeks as he reaches for Revas’s hand. Earlier it was warm, warm as Dima clung to it, warm as he pulled his Father behind him and swung and laughed and...Warm as Dima thought about how much he trusted that warmth to always be there...But now it was cold, and Dima could feel the remnants of Revas’s body heat slowly fading away.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ‘’Papa…’’
> 
>   
> 
> 
> He could barely mutter it. Beside him, Nico had begun to sob, clothing beginning to turn red with their Father’s blood soaking into it. He rested his head on Revas’s chest, hair mostly obscuring his face from his elder twins view.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> And from his hair fell the lily Revas had left in it just twenty minutes ago. It landed in the puddle of blood just beside Revas’s body, and Dima could have sworn he heard his Father whispering the word- No. The name, Lily, in the small breeze that blew past them all.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Dima could only pull Nico to him, trying to find some comfort in his brothers still warm body despite the chilling aura that had settled in the area.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> They only had each other now, meaning Dima was determined more than ever before now to keep his promise to their Father.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> He would protect Nico with his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Lemme know if it made anyone else cry like I made myself cry.
> 
> Tumblr: hoehoehoelt


End file.
